Diary
by 0Mascha0
Summary: Hermine findet ein Tagebuch, das der ehemaligen Slytherin Abrosia Shear, welche in den 40ern Hogwarts besuchte, gehört. Darin erzählt sie über ihr Leben in der Schule und über ihre erste große Liebe: Tom Riddle. Da sind Probleme vorprogrammiert.
1. 1 Eintrag

**Prolog**

Dear diary  
>Today I saw a boy<br>And I wondered if he noticed me  
>He took my breath away<p>

Dear diary  
>I can't get him off my mind<br>And it scares me  
>'Cause I've never felt this way<p>

Dear diary  
>Today I saw a boy<br>As he walked by I thought he smiled at me

And I wondered  
>Does he know what's in my heart<br>I tried to smile, but I could hardly breathe

Should I tell him how I feel  
>Or would that scare him away<br>Diary, tell me what to do  
>Please tell me what to say<p>

Dear diary  
>One touch of his hand<br>Now I can't wait to see that boy again

He smiled  
>And I thought my heart could fly<p>

(Auszüge aus `Dear Diary´ von Britney Spears)

**1. Eintrag**

„Das Tagebuch der Ambrosia Shear", las sie interessiert.  
>Es war eine kühle Winternacht in ihrem sechsten Hogwartsjahr, Hermine saß in ihrem Vertrauensschülergemacht und öffnete das Buch mit dem staubigen Ledereinband.<p>

Sie hatte es am Morgen hinter einer losen Kachel in der Mädchentoilette gefunden.  
>Irgendjemand hatte es einst dort versteckt, wohl in dem Gewissen, dass jemand es früher oder später finden würde- oder sollte?<br>Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl hatte sie es an sich genommen, ihre Neugier war einfach zu groß, zu überwältigend, als dass sie hätte widerstehen können.

Nun hielt sie es in der Hand und betrachtete die vergilbten, alten Seiten. Die Schrift darauf grazil geschwungen und von so einer Leichtigkeit, das Hermine neidisch wurde bei ihrem Anblick.

„Dann wollen wir mal…", raunte sie gespannt und blätterte zum Anfang hin.  
>Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie erwarten würde, auf welche tiefen menschlichen Abgründe sie stoßen würde und das reizte sie umso mehr.<p>

_„2. September 1945_

_Dies ist nun mein sechstes Jahr in Hogwarts der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei._  
><em>Ich frage mich wen das Leben eines 16-jährigen Teenagers wohl interessiert?<em>  
><em>Wahrscheinlich… dich.<em>  
><em>Ich kenne dich zwar nicht, aber… willkommen in meinem Leben. Hier wirst du alles finden, was in den Gedanken eines pubertierenden Mädchens so herum spukt. Oder mehr? Lassen wir uns überraschen, ich garantiere für nichts!<em>

_Du musst ein Mädchen sein, sonst hättest du es nicht in der Mädchentoilette gefunden und du musst neugierig sein, sonst hättest du es niemals mitgenommen._

_Mein Name ist Ambrosia Shear und bin eine halbblütige Slytherin."_

Bei `Slytherin´ stockte Hermine und verzog das Gesicht. Sofort musste sie an Malfoy und seine blöden Kumpanen denken. Feigling, der sich hinter seiner Arroganz, zwei Vollidioten und dem Einfluss seines Vaters versteckte.  
>Bäh.<br>Trotzdem las Hermine weiter.

_„ Mein Vater war Magier einer reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie, welche schon immer stolz auf ihre Blutlinie gewesen war.  
>Doch dann lernte er meine Mutter kennen, elegant und anmutig. Er hatte mit ihr getanzt, damals auf einer Muggel feier und verliebte sich in ihr Lächeln. Zwei Jahre später ehelichte er sie und bekam zwei Kinder mit ihr. Der Junge ohne jegliche magische Begabung, das Mädchen jedoch eine waschechte Hexe. Sie liebten ihre Kinder gelichermaßen trotz des großen Unterschieds.<br>Ja, die Liebe ist eine große Macht, sie führt Menschen zusammen, spendet ihnen Kraft und Hoffnung._  
><em>Ich bin der Meinung, dass jedes Lebewesen, egal wer oder was es ist, egal was es auch getan haben mag , Liebe verdient, an der es festhalten und wachsen kann.<em>

Meine Güte, würde das jemals jemand aus meinem Haus lesen…  
>Solche Worte sind nicht typisch für Slytherins eigentlich frage ich mich auch, was ich hier soll.<br>Ich weiß nicht genau warum mich der Hut gerade hier einsortiert hat, aber mir soll es recht sein, ich komme mit meinen Mitschülern ziemlich gut klar das heißt mit den Slytherins… der Rest der

_Schülerschaft (insbesondere die Gryffindors) meiden mich werfen mir gehässige Blicke zu. Aber ihnen ergeht es mittlerweile nicht anders, ich wurde seit meinem ersten Jahr hier darauf getrimmt, den Rest zu verachten.  
>`Wie du mir, so ich dir´, lautet die Devise.<br>Nunja, das war's für heute es ist schon ziemlich spät und ich brauche Schlaf, wenn ich morgen nach Zaubertränke noch zum Slug-Club gehe."_

`Slug-Club´?  
>Der Professor hatte sie also auch auserwählt, Mitglied in seinem kleinen Kreis von begabten Schülern zu werden.<p> 


	2. 2 Eintrag

Am nächten Tag entschied sich Hermine dazu, dass Tagebuch mit einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber zu belegen und es nun immer mit sich zu tragen. Ihr war es lieber, wenn vorerst niemand davon wusste.  
>Was würden wohl noch für Einträge folgen?<br>Lange überlegte sie, ob sie es nicht Harry oder Ron erzählen könnte… aber die waren momentan anderweitig beschäftigt, insbesondere Ron.  
>Er und Lavender nervten die halbe Schule mit ihrem rumgesabbere und ganz besonders Hermine.<br>Zwar wollte sie es sich noch nicht eingestehen, aber eigentlich war sie schon geraume Zeit in Ron verliebt. Es tat ihr weh, zu sehen wie er an den Lippen einer anderen hing.

Wie dem auch sei, sie würde mit niemandem über ihren Fund sprechen.

Die Schulstunden konnten, was sehr ungewöhnlich für die strebsame Brünette war, nicht schnell genug vergehen. Sie wollte wissen wer diese Ambrosia war, wollte wissen, warum sie ihr Leben dort so auffällig versteckt hatte.  
>Das musste einen triftigen Grund haben, da war sie sich sicher.<p>

Mittlerweile neigte sich der Tag dem Ende zu .  
>Nachdem sie geduscht hatte, machte sie es sich auf ihrem Bett gemütlich, sprach noch einen Wärmezauber über ihre Decke und kuschelte sich hinein.<br>Gespannt öffnete sie das Tagebuch erneut und las weiter.

_„ 1945_

_Eine Woche ist seit Schulbeginn nun vergangen. Die Treffen mit dem Slug- Club waren… nunja, langweilig sie zogen sich sehr. Ich beteiligte mich an den Gesprächen immer nur dann,  
>wenn es unbedingt von Nöten war. Die meiste Zeit stocherte ich nur in meinem Essen rum und träumte vor mich hin. Ich dachte immer, es würde niemandem auffallen, wenn ich kurz abdrifte… aber das war wohl doch ziemlich auffällig.<br>`Miss Shear? Ist alles in Ordnung? ´, fragte mich Slughorn besorgt und riss mich damit aus meinen Gedanken. Mir war das natürlich schrecklich peinlich.  
>`Was? Oh ehm, ja , entschuldigen Sie, Sir´<br>`Sind Sie sich sicher? Sie starrten so apathisch auf das Dessert, schmeckt es Ihnen nicht? ´, vergewisserte er sich.  
>`Nein, nein, es ist köstlich. Wirklich, danke sehr, Sir. ´, verlegen lächelte ich und bemerkte, dass alle mich ansahen.<br>Ganz ruhig… jetzt bloß nicht rot werden, schallte ich mir immer wieder und es schien, zu klappen, bis ich bemerkte, dass auch SEIN Blick auf mir ruhte. Das gab mir den Rest und ich merkte, wie meine Wangen, wie heiße Kohlen zu glühen begangen.  
>Er hatte mich gar nicht eigenartig angesehen, auch nicht interessiert, weder lächelte er noch verzog er genervt das Gesicht, sein Blick traf meinen auch nur ganz kurz, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und wanderte wieder zu Slughorn, welchem jetzt seine völlige Aufmerksamkeit zuteil wurde.<br>Es war ein unbedeutender, unverfänglicher Blick, den niemand bemerkt hatte.  
>Außer mir.<br>Ich schwärmte schon seit meinem 3. Jahr hier für ihn. Er ist eine Stufe über mir und wurde dieses Jahr zum Schulsprecher ernannt.  
>Noch nie hab ich mich getraut ihn direkt anzusehen, wenn ich ihn im Gemeinschaftsraum traf, geschweige denn, ihn anzusprechen.<br>__In seinen Augen bin ich bestimmt nur die schüchterne, Sechstklässlerin mit den komischen_ _Sommersprossen und den eisblauen Augen. Ich habe kaum Brüste bin klein und mager.  
>Nicht gerade hübsch…<br>Das einzige weibliche an mir sind vielleicht meine schwarzen Korkenzieherlocken, die mir bis zur Taille reichen.  
>Ich bin uninteressant, verklemmt, eigenartig, unauffällig. Sonst nichts.<br>Na gut das stimmt nicht so ganz, ich bin nicht ohne Grund Mitglied im Slug-Club._

_Zaubertränke ist mein Lieblingsfach, ich bin Klassenbeste. Der Rest meiner Noten aber tummelt sich im Bereich `Annehmbar´ und manchmal auch `Erwartungen übertroffen´.  
>Ich bin kein Supergenie. Nur der Durchschnitt.<br>Ganz im Gegensatz zu IHM. Er ist ein Musterschüler, wird von allen Lehrern geliebt und geniest das volle Vertrauen unseres Hauslehrers Professor Slughorn._

_Auch Professor Dippet unser Schulleiter ist vollkommen von ihm angetan die letzes zwei Jahre wurde er zum Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin und nunja, dieses Jahr eben zum Schulsprecher ernannt.  
>Und er ist mutig und heldenhaft, vor zwei Jahren hat er uns vor einem schrecklichen Monster bewahrt, dass ständig Schüler mordete ich glaube, dass es eine Vorliebe für Schlammblüter hatte.<br>Dieser komische Hagrid hat das Viech wohl freigelassen, die Erinnerung daran lässt mich heute noch erschaudern."_

„Bitte was?", stieß Hermine plötzlich aus. Die Geschichte mit dem Monster kam ihr ziemlich bekannt vor, war sie ja schließlich selbst Opfer geworden, damals in der Zweiten.  
>Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an das was passiert ist. An die Kammer des Schreckens… und an…<p>

_„Er ist aber nicht nur ein brillanter Zauberer, sondern sieht auch noch verboten gut aus!  
>Ich bin nicht gut im beschreiben von Leuten aber:<br>Seine Haare sind tiefschwarz, ungefähr so wie meine und gepflegt zu Seite gekämmt, seine Augen dunkel, geheimnisvoll. Er hat eine normale Statur, ist aber mindestens zwei Köpfe größer als ich._

_Sein Name ist Tom… Tom Riddle und ich bin hoffnungslos verknallt in ihn." _

__  
>Ein schwarzes Herz zierte das Ende des letzten Satzes, doch dem schenkte Hermine keine Aufmerksamkeit. Immer wiederüberflog sie die letzen Sätze, versuchte noch einmal genau nach zu lesen, ob sie die Schrift einfach nur falsch entziffert hat. Vergebens… Diese perfekte, saubere Schrift lies keinen Zweifel zu.<br>Ambrosia schrieb von IHM… Ihm-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-dufte.  
>Perplex starrte Hermine auf die vergilbte Seite, nahm dessen Inhalt und Sinn nicht mehr wahr. Ihr Gedanken kreisten nur um eines:<p>

Wie konnte das sein? Wie konnte man sich in ein solches Monster verlieben? SO von ihm sprechen, von wegen `heldenhaft´!  
>Hermine du dumme Pute, wieso musstest du auch so neugierig sein und dieses blöde Tagebuch mitnehmen? Sie hätte aufhören sollen, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass dieses Mädchen eine Slytherin war. Noch dazu eine geisteskranke, so jemand gehörte sofort ins St. Mungos weggeschlossen.<p>

Hermine war sichtlich geschockt über das, was sie in der Hand hielt und gleichzeitig auch über ihre Gedanken.  
>Wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, war das Mädchen doch eigentlich völlig unwissend, genau wie die anderen Lehrer und selbst der Schulleiter. Voldemort hatte schon damals alle restlos um seine Finger gewickelt.<br>Noch war dieses fanatische Monster nicht nach außen gedrungen…  
>Und auf einmal erkannte Hermine den Nutzen dieses Tagebuches, vielleicht fand man hier nützliche Informationen bezüglich Du-weißt-schon-wem.<br>Sie beschloss nach kurzem Zögern weiter zu lesen, selbst wenn sie diese Ambrosia nicht verstehen oder ihr Gefühle nachvollzeihen konnte.

Ach was! Das brauchte sie doch auch nicht!

Ab jetzt diente dieses Tagebuch zu Recherchezwecken, nicht mehr und nicht weniger…  
>Wenn sie etwas Wichtiges entdecken sollte, so würde sie dies sofort an Dumbledore oder Harry weitergeben.<p>

_„Am gleichen Abend direkt nach dem Essen bei Slughorn bin ich also in Richtung Slytherin Trakt. Das Abendessen hatte länger gedauert als geplant, sodass der Professor uns kurz vor der Ausganssperre zu unseren Gemächern lies. Mir war das völlig entfallen und schlenderte deshalb mal wieder völlig verträumt und in Gedanken durch die dunklen Gänge. Der Mond leuchtete auf die weiten Ländereien von Hogwarts herab und taucht sie in Silber.  
>Seufzend blieb ich an einem der hohen Fenster stehen und strich leicht über die steinerne Fensterbank.<br>Erst jetzt viel mir auf, wie schön Hogwarts eigentlich war, wie beeindruckend und gleichzeitig auch erschreckend. Fast unmerklich setze ich mich auf die Fensterbank, zog die Beine dicht an meinen Körper und legte meinen Kopf so auf die Knie, dass ich auch weiterhin auf den schwarzen Nachthimmel blicken konnte.  
>Ich hab' keine Ahnung, wie lange ich dort gesessen und vor mich hin gestarrt hatte, bis mich ein leiser Atem aufhorchen lies. Er ging ruhig und entspannt kam aber bedrohlich näher.<br>Dazu vernahm ich dann auch leise Schritte, fast schleichend._

_Mein erster Gedanke war, schnell abzuhauen. Was, wenn es ein Lehrer war, der gerade Aufsicht führte.  
>Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, dass ich schon längst in meinem Haus hätte sein müssen.<em>

_Als die Schritte unaufhörlich näher kamen, wollte ich schnell los rennen und hoffe, dass die Lehrkraft mich nicht erwischte aber mein Verstand versagte in dem kläglichen Versuch meinem Körper zu befehlen, sich in Bewegung zu setzten.  
>Mein Herz schlug auf einmal doppelt so schnell als ich eine Silhouette mir gegenüber auf dem Gang entdeckte.<br>`So spät noch auf den Gängen?´, hörte ich die Silhouette samtig fragen. Kein Lehrer –nein schlimmer noch!  
>Die Gestallt trat aus dem Schatten und ich hatte nun Gewissheit über meine Vermutung.<br>Einen Moment später blendete mich ein Lumos und seine Stimme erklang erneut:`Du wirst vermisst, Shear.´  
>Merlin, wie er meinen Namen ausspricht… Moment! Er kennt meinen Namen?<br>Ich starrte ihn nur dämlich an. (aaah wie kann man sich nur so blöd und peinlich anstellen?)  
>Ach sagte ich peinlich?<br>Nein, nein, DAS war peinlich: Gerade wollte ich von der Fensterbank herunter gleiten, als ich an meinem Rock hängenblieb und nicht gerade ästhetisch vor seine Füße plumpste.  
>Ich glaube er verkniff sich gerade ein Kichern und ich mir einen Schmerzenslaut.<br>Der Sturz war schmerzhafter als erwartet, ich hatte mir die Handflächen aufgeschürft, welche jetzt __höllisch brannten. Aber nicht nur die, meine Augen fingen auch verdächtig Feuer.  
>Oh Merlin! Nein, jetzt bloß nicht heulen. Das ist das schlimmste, was du jetzt machen kannst!<br>NICHT … HEULEN.  
>Und wie durch ein Wunder, frag mich nicht wie, hab ich es geschafft, nicht vor meinem Schwarm in Tränen auszubrechen. Als ich vorsichtig zu ihm aufsah, erkannte ich einen leichten, kaum merkbaren Hauch von einem Lächeln. Er… lächelte mich an... ich glaub' ich träume…<br>Dann hielt er mir die Hand hin und half mir hoch, meine Handflächen brannten bei seiner Berührung, aber das machte nichts mehr. DAS war ein süßer Schmerz.  
>`Du hast Glück dass ICH dich hier finde und nicht irgendein Professor, Shear. Komm ich geleite dich zu den Slytherin- Räumen.´, als er das sagte setze er sich auch schon in Bewegung und zog mich an meinem linken Arm mit sich.<em>

_Oh ja, ich hatte tatsächlich Glück von IHM gefunden worden zu sein._

_Er rannte beinahe durch die langen Gänge und ich hatte Mühe mit seinem Tempo mithalten zu können, zumal ich wieder in meinem Traumwelt war… er berührte mich… das war wirklich der schönste Tag meines Lebens..  
>Viel zu schnell waren wir angekommen. Er murmelte das Passwort und drückte mich durch den Eingang.<br>`Gute Nacht´, rutschte es mir heraus.  
>Verwundert hob er eine Augenbraue `Hast du deine Stimme also wieder gefunden?´<br>Beschämt sah ich zu Boden.  
>`Schlaf gut…´, verabschiedete er sich.<br>Und als ich wieder aufsah war er schon in seinen eigenen Gemächern verschwunden._

_Bei Merlin, das war ein wahnsinniger Tag… noch nie war ich Tom so nahe gekommen, noch nie hatten seine Aufmerksamkeit und seine Worte mir gegolten.  
>Ich bin restlos glücklich und hoffe heute schön von ihm zu träumen."<em>

„Meine Güte… es ist eigenartig, über einen fanatischen Mörder SOETWAS zu lesen.", sprach Hermine zu sich selbst, schloss das Tagebuch und legte es zu Seite.  
>Lange konnte sie nicht einschlafen. Zu sehr beschäftigte sie, was Ambrosia vor rund 50 Jahren erlebt und niedergeschrieben hatte.<br>Es fühlte sich so an, als ob Hermine direkt dabei gewesen wäre und die Szenerie beobachtet hätte.  
>Voldemort schien gar nicht so verdorben, lag es daran, dass er damals `Tom Riddle´ war… noch nicht der dunkle Schreckensherrscher, ein Teenager… so wie sie? Oder lag es einfach an der vor Liebe erblindeten Ambrosia?<br>Sie würde es wohl so schnell nicht erfahren.  
>Oder gar nie. <p>


End file.
